


Why Don't You Stay?

by tally_hoed



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: "Please stay" Layhan please! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You Stay?

People don’t think Yixing is selfish. He knows this for a fact because it’s something he does try to prove. His fans are what made him and it’s important to him that everybody else comes first.

But this, this situation is begging every moral fiber of his being to just be selfish for once.

“Please stay.” He begs Luhan, no control over the shaking in his voice.

“I know you need to go, but I -” His voice breaks and he stops himself before it turns to tears.

“I’m sorry.” Luhan says, voice soft in the dark. “I want to stay with you, but I can’t stay here anymore. It’s killing me.”

“I know. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ask.”

They’re both silent, sitting next to each other on Yixing’s bed, Luhan’s already stripped and bare. Yixing wonders idly if someone else will come along and claim it as their own. He hopes not.

“I’ll just be a phone call away.” Luhan reminds him gently, his hand pulling at Yixing’s own.

“You’ll be a whole life away.” Yixing is surprised at his own bitterness, he had no idea there was a side of him like that.

“We can make it work, I promise.”

Yixing shakes his head even though it’s dark in their room and Luhan can’t see him.

“It won’t be the same.” He says hollowly, tightening his grip on Luhan’s fingers.

“You could come with me. Start our own group.” Luhan means it as a joke, but it’s not. Not really. There’s a part of Yixing that wants to say ‘fuck it’ and disappear into the night with Luhan. 

But he can’t. Not right now.

“You know, I think we’re like soulmates or something.”

“I know.” Luhan replies easily. “We are. So nothing can stop us from always being together right?”

“How about a whole legal team and CEO?” They share a laugh, empty as it is, at the truth of those words.

“I won’t let them.” Luhan eventually whispers, breath closer to Yixing’s ear. His mouth is right on Yixing’s jaw, if he just turns slightly…

It’s maybe a three second kiss, but it lasts for a lifetime. A promise, one that will be kept no doubt.

“The only way I can say goodbye to you is if I know we’ll see each other again. So promise me okay? You won’t leave me behind.”

Luhan sighs softly, thumb chasing a single tear down Yixing’s cheek.

“There will always be a place for you, right next to me Zhang Yixing. Don’t ever forget that.”


End file.
